The One He Couldn't Kill
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: The Resistance has been wiped out. Melinda has only one friend left, and now, it is up to them to stop Wyatt and save her family....by going back in time. Please Read and Review! More reviews means more chapters!
1. Daunting Dreams

**CHARMED Fan Fiction: The One He Couldn't Kill**

Chapter 1:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Melinda screamed, sitting straight up, shaking in her bed. It was that dream again; the same dream that reentered her unconscious state every night, haunting her sleep. She looked around her room in her tiny apartment, still not quite sure where she was.

"Melinda? You okay?" Came the voice of Julie, her best friend.

"Yeah, Jules. I'm fine." Melinda replied weakly

"Was it the dream again?" Julie asked, coming into Melinda's bedroom.

"Yeah, I can't stop seeing them die. Every single time…. I have to look into their dark, hollow, dead eyes and wonder why it had to happen. I see James's evil smile as he stand next to him. Then I crawl over to mom to hold her, and then he does his laugh, and the ground shakes. Then, they all disappear." Melinda said, shivering

"I know it's tough. I still have to deal with the way James betrayed me. I still can't believe that…my own brother turned against me. After all that we went through…" Jules sighed, holding back the tears

"I know, Jules. I thought he loved me. But I guess that ended when that damn brother of mine talked to him. Wyatt, the all-power, ever-evil. God I hate him. He took everything away. He even killed Chris. How do you do that? How do you kill your own brother?" Melinda said through her tears.

"Awe, sweetie. Come here, it'll be okay" Julie wrapped Melinda into a big hug, and surrendered to the tears threatening to fall, "We can get through this. You're still the most powerful, bad-ass, Halliwell witch around."

"Jules, I'm the _only_ Halliwell witch around" Melinda exclaimed, brushing away her tears

"Well, come on. We still have work to do. Chris wouldn't want us to just hang around and cry." Julie laughed, trying to get Melinda's spirits up, so they could make it through the day. "The Resistance still has to keep going. Even there are no other resisters around; we still have to hang on. Wyatt has to know there is still good out there who will not tolerate his evil ways." Julie encouraged, patting Melinda on the back.

Melinda hiccupped "I just wish I could fix it. Wyatt turning evil, I mean. Then, everything wouldn't be ruined. I could see my family again, me and James could be together, and you and Chris could be together…" she heaved a heavy sigh

"Well, I think I know of a way to make that happen. I think I know a way that will work." Julie said, with a grim smile

"Well….go at it. Shoot. Tell me, because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Melinda replied


	2. Let's Get Plotting!

Chapter 2:

"I know this might sound crazy. And I know you might freak. But I also know that this idea might be our only chance of getting back our family." Jules started to explain

"Continue." Melinda said impatiently

"Well… I think…I think you should go back in time." Jules stuttered, finally managing to spit out the words

"WHAT! First of all, I wouldn't go back in time. WE would. Second of all, we have no way of getting back there because the only magic we have is our powers. And while we are very strong and powerful, there are a few other tools we need for that plan to work. Finally, the plan would never work anyway because Wyatt would catch on to it in about five seconds and kill us both without blinking."

"Well, it's been more than five seconds and I don't see him anywhere. Do you?" Jules asked, pointedly.

"Nooo. But that's not the point. You know for a fact how dangerous a plan like this would be for us to even think of. We could trust know one. Plus, going back in time would also be bad because of all that "future consequences" crap. I mean think about it. One slip up and we might not even be alive.

"True. But I think we could do it. By changing back time, we could focus on one goal; to stop Wyatt from turning evil. If Wyatt wasn't evil, then everything would be different." Julia explained, trying to sway Melinda to agree with her plan

"Yeah. But there are so many risks that go along with that. I don't know. I see your point, it's just…" Melinda hesitated

"It's just what?"

"Well, I don't know if I can go back. It would be so hard for me to go back and get close to everyone again, just to know the outcome. And I wouldn't be able to tell them anything, cause I can't lie to my mom. I never could. The truth always comes out, and I'm scared that it will hurt me one day." Melinda finally gave in

"Well, maybe we should both go. The only reason that I said only you should go is that it would cause less suspicion, and as we know from the past, two is easier to detect than just one. If you go back, then time could change, and we wouldn't have to worry." Jules explained

"Maybe. You know what? I want to give it a try." Melinda suddenly said. "Maybe it will make a difference. Maybe things can still change. Everything feels so hopeless now, it's hard to even imagine what life would be like if Wyatt was good. We should plan to leave on Friday."

"Yay! Mel, I knew you would agree!" Julie exclaimed, happily

"OH hush. But we need to come up with a plan. Because I know that my family can be very suspicious when it comes to time travelers. We will need a good excuse to tell them as to why we came back in the first place." Melinda said

"Okay! So let's get plotting!" Jules said excitedly, with a semi-evil look on her face


	3. Innocents and Allys

Chapter 3:

Melinda looked on as Julie started writing spells and potions and making plans. All of a sudden, she had a flashback to the time when she and Julie first met.

"_HELP! Someone, Please help me!" Melinda heard the frantic voice calling from the ally_

"_Innocents and allies. Will they never learn?" Melinda thought to herself with a sigh, running to the ally that she heard the voice come from_

_Standing, backed against the wall, Melinda saw a young witch trying to fight off a darklighter that had popped up and surprised her. Apparently, the witch was trying to use her pocketbook as a shield. _

"_Hey! Darklighter! Over here! Look, I'm a whitelighter! Melinda called, trying to distract the darklighter to help the witch escape _

"_Grrr…" The darklighter growled _

"_Ooo, someone didn't take their happy pills this morning." Melinda teased _

"_You shouldn't have done that, whitelighter. I'm standing right behind you." A voice behind Melinda growled _

"_Damn." Melinda cursed under her breath. She turned around, and sure enough, there was the darklighter. Glancing back to the witch, the darklighter shot his deadly arrow, hitting Melinda squarely in the gut. _

"_Shit!" Melinda groaned, collapsing to the ground _

"_CHRIS!" The girl called, trying to get her whitelighter's attention, even though she knew it could be deadly "PLEASE COME!" _

_Chris Halliwell orbed into the ally. "MELINDA!" He yelled, spotting his younger sister laying on the ground with the arrow through her _

"_I can take care of the demon! You help her, now go!" His charge said _

"_But, Julie!" Chris sputtered, not sure whom he should protect _

"_No buts!" Julie replied, getting ready to fight_

_Chris sighed exasperatedly _

"_Come on, Mellie. You can do it, let's go." Chris said, putting his hands over his sister's wound, letting the light glow from them_

_Melinda gave a gulp of air "Innocent!" she gasped, thinking the innocent was dead _

"_No, Mellie, the "innocent" is fine. She just killed the darklighter with his own arrow." Chris explained to his sister, slightly bewildered that even after she almost died, his sister was still thinking of the innocent. _

"_Oh. Thank God." Melinda replied with a sigh of relief _

"_Thanks for saving my life." The charge said, coming over to them _

"_No problem. Thanks for saving mine. Hey, I don't even know your name. Mine's Melinda. I'm his sister." Melinda introduced _

"_My name's Julie." Julie replied "I'm his charge." _

_All of a sudden, a person teleported in. Julie looked at him and grinned _

"_Hey James." She said _

"_Julie! Thank god you're okay. I heard you calling but the connection went weird, like someone forgot to pay the phone bill." James said, panicked _

"_Don't worry about it. James, this is Melinda. Melinda, this is my brother, James. Another one of Chris's charges." Julie introduced _

"_Hey James. Nice to meet you." Melinda said "Hey, he's kinda cute." She thought _

"_Nice to meet you too." James replied _

"_Wait. What do you mean by connections?" Melinda asked suddenly _

"_Oh. James and I are twins. We have mental telepathy." Julie explained "Aw, James you like her don't you?" Julie thought to her twin_

"_No! Well, she is hot, I must say." James thought back_

"_Oh, don't be such a pig!" Julie replied in her head _

"_I'm not!"_

_All of a sudden, Wyatt orbed in. "Melinda, I've been looking for you everywhere. Mom's gonna flip if she finds you got killed again." He said _

_"Julie, James, this is my big brother Wyatt. Big brother Wyatt, this is Julie and James, Chris's charges. Julie just saved my life from a darklighter." Melinda explained _

_"Oh. Hi." Wyatt said, noticing for the first time that there where other people present _

_"Hey." Julie and James replied simultaneously _

_"Look who likes a Halliwell now." James thought smugly _

_"I do not!" Julie thought back_

_"Your face is turning red like a bright tomato."_

_"So. Do you guys want to come with me to help save me from getting blown up by my mother?" Melinda asked nervously._

_"Um, who's your mom? Piper, right? The oldest Charmed One?" They asked _

_"Yeah." Melinda replied _

_"Then no thanks. We'd rather keep all our body parts." They said _

_"Damn." Melinda cursed _

_"Oh, it'll be fine." Chris said _

_"Says you. You don't have to face the wrath of mom." Melinda replied _

_Chris and Melinda kept on bickering as Chris finally decided to orb Melinda home. _

_"You too sure you don't want to come over? It might help my mom and the aunts to figure out the darklighter issue." Wyatt pleaded, wanting to see more of Julie _

_"Uhh.. I guess." They said uncertainly _

_"Thank god. I promise my mom won't bite your heads off. If anything, she'll thank you and bake you a batch of cookies." Wyatt promised _

_They orbed off to the Halliwell Manner._

"Melinda…Melinda…Hey, anyone in there?" Julies voice called, snapping Melinda out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Melinda asked, blinking her eyes

"Good. Now listen up. I've got a long list of stuff, and I'm gonna need you to pay attention." Julie instructed

Melinda sighed and gave a grin. Julie loved to take charge. She shook her head, and waited for her friend to start.


	4. Lord Wyatt and the Phoenix

Chapter 4:

Down in his chamber, Lord Wyatt was pissed. He was pissed at the demons, the witches, the human population, and the whole stupid world. Above all, he was pissed at his little sister.

"Damn it! I need Melinda on my side, and I need her on my side now!" he thought angrily

"May I be seen?" A voice asked from the shadows

"Show yourself!" Lord Wyatt ordered

A young demon stepped out from the darkness. She was 36 years old, with dark silky hair and a dark toned face, strong, solid, and powerful looking.

"Explain yourself, Phoenix." Lord Wyatt said

"My Lord. I believe that the key is Melinda, as you have already known. However, I have an idea to get her on our side." The Phoenix explained

"How?" Lord Wyatt demanded

"Well, I have been alerted by a reliable source that she and her friend were buying ingredients for a time-traveling portal. I believe that they mean to go back in time and turn you "good". If Your Majesty wishes, I could help them and turn them to you when the time is right. They would be all yours." The Phoenix finished

"Hmmm…. Very good idea Phoenix. I could have Melinda and Julie on my side…" Lord Wyatt pondered

The Phoenix blushed

"Phoenix." Lord Wyatt said

"Yes, My Lord?" the Phoenix asked

"I'd like you to get started. Befriend them. Become one of the Resistance. Become an important member of the Resistance- someone who they can't live without. Use what you know about Julie. It will come to your advantage." Lord Wyatt commanded

"Yes, My Lord. Would you like me to leave now?" The Phoenix asked

"Yes. And Phoenix?" Lord Wyatt asked as the Phoenix turned to leave his chamber

"Yes?"

"Be sure to keep your identity completely secret. Do not mention me. Do not mention Phoenix. Create a completely new identity- in the past and the present." Lord Wyatt said

"Yes, My Lord." The Phoenix left his chamber and shimmered out

"Damn, I'm smart. I surprise even myself sometimes with the things I can come up with." Lord Wyatt complemented himself


	5. Evil Definitely Evil

Chapter 5:

**Author's Note**

**Woohoo! New Chapter up! I'm basically done with finals, so I'm free to write! Yay! Okay, so this next chapter will explain a little more about the Phoenix talking to Wyatt. I realize a couple of you have probably figured out who it is, but she is plays a different role in this story. Later on, after I reveal who she is, I'll explain her role. Now sit back, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! More reviews always equal more chapters, so the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to keep on updating.!**

Only a little while after Melinda had been snapped out of her flashback, she spaced out again. She realized that Wyatt was connecting with her again. All of a sudden, she felt a pull, and a picture soon appeared in her mind. Examining it closely, she saw Wyatt standing with another woman. Unfortunately, that was all she was able to get out of it when she heard her name being called.

"Mel….yoo-hoo? Anyone there?" Jess asked, noticing Melinda had spaced out again and called her friend back to the present

"What? Oh. Sorry." Melinda said, blushing

"Jeeze Mel, whatcha thinking so hard about?" Jess asked

"Oh…well, I just had another one of those connection thingies with Wyatt. He's plotting something evil and has discovered our plan." Melinda replied sighing

"Damn! I'm surprised he's not out to get us." Jess commented, kind of worried

"Ah, no, don't worry, he's got something else up his sleeve" Melinda said, still dazed from her daydream

"Really? Like what? Did you see?" Jess questioned

"Well, I kind of felt him really pissed off, as usual. Then, I felt some other presence. It was a woman, very strong and powerful." Melinda explained

"Was the woman good or evil? Or could you tell?" Jess asked

"Evil. Definitely evil." Melinda replied

"Could you see what she looked like?" Jess asked

"No, not really. I could see Wyatt, and I could see that he depended on this woman a lot. Not romantically speaking, obviously, but someone whom he actually respected a lot, like her opinions and ideas, even though he doesn't show it because Wyatt has no emotions, as we all know. Or at least, doesn't have any emotions now. Maybe he had them when you went out with him, but he certainly doesn't now." Melinda said "Actually, now that I think about it….I feel some connection towards the woman and you. But I can't really determine what it is yet. Or why there would be a connection between someone as good as you and someone so obviously evil as her."

"Well, you have to remember, Mellie, that James and I were raised in a more evil location, unlike you who was raised in the essence of good. We did have some certain connections to evil, which stuck with James stronger than it stuck with me, I guess. I think it affected him more because of the whole male issue. While I realize that evil can seduce any sex, male or female, when it comes to Wyatt, there is more of a pull towards men. The ruler before Wyatt had an especially strong influence over men." Jess explained

"I guess I can understand that. I still feel like there's something missing, though. Oh well, I guess we'll have to figure it out as time goes on." Melinda said


	6. Introducing Bianca?

Chapter 6:

The Phoenix knew that she had to be able to fool Melinda and Julie. She knew that she had to get them on her side; she had to get their trust. She also knew that it was extremely hard to gain the trust of a Halliwell, especially Melinda. She had figured that out from Wyatt years ago. So, she decided to glimmer into someone different, someone who Melinda would like the looks of.

The Phoenix stood outside Melinda and Julie's apartment door. She took a breath, and knocked.

Melinda and Julie looked at each other from inside.

"See. I told you someone was coming for us!" Melinda hissed at Julie

"Mellie, have you ever heard of evil knocking at a door? If it was someone evil, then the door would have been blown to smithereens by now!" Julie exclaimed "Why don't you go answer it?"

"You answer it!" Melinda said

"No, you!" Julie argued back. Of course, Melinda got that "I'm- being- stubborn- and- won't- give- up- till- I- win" look on her face, so Julie sighed and opened the door.

"Hi! I'm a good witch and I was wondering if I could come in. I'm in need of a place to stay for a while, and was wondering if you knew of anywhere." The phoenix introduced

"How did you know we were good?" Julie asked

"Jules!" Melinda hissed again, kicking her friend. She was mad because know they couldn't act evil if they had to, incase this woman wasn't who she said she was

The Phoenix grinned. "I could sense you. I could tell there was good magic somewhere around here, but finally I found you."

"Just another question. What's your name?" Melinda asked, still not convinced

The Phoenix thought for a moment, and said the first name that came to her mind, not wanting to blow her cover

"Bianca." She said

"Alright, Bianca. Come on in. However, any funny business and we'll have to blow you up. No hard feelings or anything." Melinda said

"Sounds good to me!" "Bianca" replied

"Do you have anything with you? Like any clothes or anything?" Julie asked

"No, not really. I sort of get by with what I can." Bianca said

"Oh. Well, Julie and I have plenty of clothes, if you wanted to borrow some. You look like you could be about our size." Melinda said, figuring that if this woman wasn't going to hurt them, the least she could do was help her out. Her mother had always expected her children to help any Innocent out any way they could, and fellow witches as well.

"Thanks for the offer. I might have to take you up on that later." Bianca replied "Looks like you guys have got something magical brewing around here. What are you cooking?" she asked, trying to see if they would tell her their plan

"Oh, not much. Just some potions and stuff. Julie got a premonition the other day, so we're just being prepared." Melinda explained

Bianca then saw the Book of Shadows on the kitchen table, where it had been when Melinda and Julie had been looking at it before she had arrived

"Is that really the legendary Book of Shadows?" She asked, curiously

"Yup!" Melinda replied , wishing she had put it away earlier

"Cool!" Bianca said

Melinda waited about five seconds, to see if their guest would ask to see the BOS, but Bianca never did. "Interesting." She thought

"So, do you guys just hang out here all day? If you don't mind my asking?" Bianca questioned

"No, not really. We both have jobs, so we spend a lot of time there. Though the way the world is now, we have to be careful, so there's usually one of us home at all times." Melinda explained

"Makes sense. That's completely understandable." Bianca commented

"Can I get you anything? Food, drink?" Julie asked

"Um, actually, if I could have a glass of water, that'd be great, thanks." Bianca replied

"Sure thing. How about you Mel? Want anything?"

"No. I'm good for now." Melinda said "But I think I'll get out some crackers or something"

"Sounds good. I'm in need of a snack." Julie complained hungrily

"Jules, you're always in need of a snack." Melinda commented

They all laughed at this. "Bianca" thought "Now, if only I could get them to hint at what they're doing. Then I could report to Wyatt."


	7. Why do I have feelings? I don't feel!

Chapter 7:

**Author's Note: So, this chapter, something very important will be revealed that has to do with the Phoenix named "Bianca" or at least, as her alias…dun dun dun… so it might have an interesting twist to it. I'd also like to thank my reviewers, especially lizardmomma who has reviewed on a lot of my stories…I'm glad you like them. The reviews are what encourage me to update more and more often (hint hint, cough cough.) unfortunately, I probably won't get to update for a while, as I'm going to Iowa on Thursday and then I'm going down the shore for a week as soon as I get back, so I'll probably be on Hiatus for a while. But, Hakuna Mata, people, I'll be back before you know it! And I'll be able to think of better and more ideas during my break, so who knows? A vacation might be a good thing! (Don't worry, the story's not ending any time soon!) **

In his chamber, Lord Wyatt was having a bad day. "Ugh! I hope that witch can get information about Melinda and Julie!" He complained to himself. All of a sudden, he felt a sort of pang in his heart. "What's this that I'm feeling? Why the hell do I have feelings all of a sudden? I'm Lord Wyatt, Source of All Evil! I don't have feelings. And why did I just think of Julie?" Where many questions he asked himself

"PHOENIX!" Lord Wyatt called. He waited for a few seconds. "PHOENIX!"

Back in Melinda and Julie's apartment, Bianca was sitting at their kitchen table, chatting with them. All of a sudden, she felt Wyatt's call.

"Hey guys, um, do mind if I use the little girl's room?" Bianca asked

"Sure" Julie said laughing "It's right down the hall to the left."

"Bianca" walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and shimmered down to Wyatt's chamber.

"What's up, Lord Wyatt?" She asked

"Phoenix, have you found anything yet? Anything that might confirm my suspicions?" Wyatt asked

"Well, I found a bunch of potions boiling on the oven. And I also found the Book of Shadows opened to a spell, but Julie closed it before I could get to it." "Bianca" replied "You know, Lord Wyatt, you can call me by my real name."

"Fine, Aunt Prue. There. Is that better?" Wyatt asked

"Yes, nephew Wyatt." Prue replied with a grin "Much better. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Wyatt looked at her with a slight glare.

"Ah, ah, ah." Prue scolded, shaking her head "You be nice. You know I could blow your cover any second."

"Yeah, but it would also cause the death of you if you did. You don't want to die twice, now, do you? Plus, you know that Melinda and Julie could very well kill you whenever they wanted to." Wyatt said

"Yes, but they would blame you more. I'm the favorite Aunt Prue." Prue replied

**A/N: So there you have it! The famous Prue Halliwell, back from the dead, and as a Phoenix! I told you Bianca was a fake name. However, the real Bianca might have more of a role later in this story, if I feel like she's needed. I'm also probably going try to explain more about her in the next chapter, and how she had died and came back. I also realize this was a shorter chapter, so the next one will probably be a lot longer/ And I might explain more connections that she has with Melinda and Julie. Don't worry, people. The surprises are only beginning! Now just hit that big button and review! **


	8. You Actually Burned the Salad?

Chapter 8:

**Author's Note: So, this chapter will be leading up to another major secret about Prue. I've given a good hint in the chapter (at least, I think it's good.) So maybe, you'll be able to guess it. But I really don't think it's that obvious. Course, maybe it is and I don't realize it. Either way, something exciting will happen in the next few chapters, so keep on reading. Also, and for now, when Prue/Bianca speaks, I'm going to use Prue's name, but Melinda and Julie will call her Bianca, as they don't know about Prue yet. Well they do. They just don't know who she really is. They only know her as Bianca. So yeah. Hope that cleared things up some in case there was any confusion. If you have any questions, either PM me or send it in a review. I'd be glad to answer any questions, and I also accept suggestions or ideas to the story. It makes things more fun sometimes. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read the story. So without further ado, I'd like to present Chapter 8. Read and enjoy. Also, as always, please REVIEW!!! **

Prue looked at Wyatt and sighed. "Wyatt, I should probably get going. Melinda and Julie will be suspicious if I'm in the bathroom for too long. Call me if you need anything. But not too often, kay?"

"Alright. You can go. Just try to check in, especially if you get any information." He replied

"Will do. See you later." Prue said, shimmering out and into the bathroom.

Prue flushed the toilet to make it seem like she had actually gone and washed her hands. She also glimmered into Bianca again, because down in the chamber she had become Prue. She gave a sigh, opened the door, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey Bianca, we were just starting to get worried there." Julie said as Prue walked back into the room.

"Yeah, we almost thought you fell in the toilet or got lost or something." Melinda joked

Prue thought that it was nice to her Melinda joking with her. She saw it as a sign that Melinda was beginning to trust her. She knew that, like Piper, Melinda was very resistant to trusting people. As an aunt, Prue saw this as a good thing. She thought it was wise of her niece not to trust her. As a Phoenix and one of Wyatt's minions, well, she knew her job would be difficult if she didn't gain Melinda's trust soon.

"Bianca" joked back "Naw, no need to worry. I just seem to take a little longer than most people.

Prue suddenly looked at Julie, and felt something that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She knew in the past that she had never made the best decisions, but then felt that this one was probably the worst, and the one with the longest-lasting consequences.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" Julie asked, snapping her out of her thought

"What? Oh, yeah, just remembering something…" Prue said, her voice trailing off and she shook her head, as if trying to shake out some memories.

Melinda looked at her watch. "Jules, we should probably start getting dinner ready." She said

"Yeah, it's getting to be that time again, isn't it?" Melinda replied in a state of wonder "Time certainly does seem to fly."

"That's the understatement of the year." Bianca added. "Can I do anything to help? I'm not a great chef, though. The most I can do is toast. And even then, I still burn it. So yeah, I'm not that great. But I can set the table and stuff. I'm pretty good at that."

"Sure, no problem. Melinda's the chef between the two of us. I'm not that great a chef either. I even burned the salad one time, because I forgot it was on the stove top and yeah, bad stuff happened." Julie admitted

"Ha! Are you serious? That's really funny." Prue exclaimed

"Yeah…Melinda wasn't home, but when she did come home, she found me holding a completely melted plastic bowl looking horrified, and smelled the lettuce. She took one look at me and said, "You burnt the salad, didn't you?" Julie said, laughing

"Wow. That definitely is impressive." Prue commented

"Yeah…I told her not to cook alone again. Actually, I told her just to let me do the cooking from then on. Usually if I'm not here, she makes a sandwich or something easy." Melinda said from the stove

"You can trust her with a sandwich?" Prue teased

"Yeah! I actually make pretty good sandwiches!" Julie said, defending herself.

"Huh. Well, at lest you can make something. I really don't trust myself in the kitchen." Prue said

"Well, I guess it's good that you know that about yourself." Melinda commented

"Yup. Though it does get difficult by myself sometimes." Prue sighed

"So you live by yourself?" Julie asked

"Yeah…my family was all killed by Wyatt." Prue said sadly

"I'm sorry. So was our family." Julie replied

"I guess we're all in this together then, huh?" Prue said

"Yeah. It's amazing how bad things have become, though. It's really hard sometimes to believe that things will change." Julie commented

"I guess we just have to believe things will change and keep on pushing for a better future. I know that, at least for me, I want a better future for my children. If I had children it is. That's the thing, though, I feel that I don't want to bring another life into this world right know, just because it's hard enough for me to take care of myself." Prue said

"I could agree with that one. I mean, with me, I never got to know my parents. So I don't know what they would have thought about that. I think that maybe they did know the risks, but they didn't know how bad the future would become. I mean, how could they? They were very young when they had me and my brother, they were only teenagers themselves. All the things that they sacrificed to have us, at least in my opinion, seem a waste, because they never got to know us. I don't know why they wanted us, I don't even know if they wanted us. However, my twin brother was even killed by Wyatt a few years ago. It's been hard for me to form my own opinions about what you said, because of all the sacrifices and lack of parentage that I had in my life." Julie replied

"Wow. I'm really sorry about your brother. And your parents. It's always tough to loose your loved ones. I definitely can vouch for that one." Prue said


	9. Wyatt's Gone Power Hungry

Chapter 9:

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated on this story. I just kind of had a few ideas for it so I figured I ought to write them down before I forget them, which is very often the case. But anyway, I'm going to try to update more on this story this week. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

"_Wow. I'm really sorry about your brother. And your parents. It's always tough to loose your loved ones. I definitely can vouch for that one." Prue said _

"So what happened to your family?" Julie asked curiously

"What do you mean?" Prue asked

"I mean, like, was it like me and Melinda where our family betrayed us? Or was there a different reason? I mean, if you don't mind my asking." Julie explained

"No, I don't mind. He was after our power. We were one of the most powerful magical families at the time, and he couldn't stand such power that wasn't his. So he decided to take it, and took my family away." Prue replied. And it was the truth…sort of. Wyatt had gone power hungry in a way. But Prue knew if she told them the real reason that they'd figure out at least that she was a Halliwell. And she did _not_ want to blow her cover. Especially since she was on an assignment for Lord Wyatt himself.

"Yup, sounds a lot like Wyatt. He is a bit of a control freak. I think it's partially genetic." Melinda said, kind of in a half joking, half sarcastic way.

"Interesting. But yeah, that's what happened. And now I'm off on my own, searching for a way to get my revenge. Quite the fairytale, no?" Prue replied

"Yeah. Sounds delightful." Julie commented sarcastically

"Okay, well, now that we've got all that fun stuff out of the way, dinner's ready." Melinda said quickly

"Awesome. Smells amazing, Mel. As usual." Julie complimented

"Oh, just an old recipe. Kind of a baked chicken with lemon sauce type of deal. Something I learned back in the day." Mel replied

"Well, it smells great. And looks great." Prue said, thinking about how Mel had definitely inherited her mother's cooking genes. Piper was the same way when it came to the kitchen. Thank goodness, because if she had her father's cooking genes they would have starved to death. Leo was not known well for his culinary skills.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Sit down and dig in." Melinda said with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Prue replied, smiling back. She found herself really enjoying herself in her niece's company, and Julie's. She found herself almost forgetting that she was in major debt to Wyatt and being prisoner to him, as a Phoenix. It almost felt like the old times when she and her sisters were the Charmed Ones, close as sisters and kicking butt in the Underworld. Prue sighed.

"What's wrong, Bianca?" Julie asked

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking of the olden days when my sisters and I used to hang out like this." Prue replied, wistfully

"Oh? How many sisters did you have?" Melinda asked

"Two." Prue said truthfully, as she hadn't known Paige when she was alive.

"Oh. What were there names?" Melinda asked

"Oh… Alyson and Megan." Prue replied, quickly making up names in her head. "Both younger than me."

"Oh." Melinda said

"Did you have any other siblings?" Julie asked curiously

"Nope. Just the three of us." Prue said

Melinda looked at "Bianca". "Just the three of us?" she thought "Interesting."

"Did you know the Charmed Ones?" Melinda asked

"Well, we knew of them. They were very famous in our time." Prue replied

"I though you said you were the most powerful magical family during your time." Julie said

"Damn." Prue thought "How am I going to get out this one?"

"Well, the Charmed Ones were the most powerful family during their time. But before the Charmed Ones, we were the most powerful. And after the Charmed Ones, we grew back to our status." Prue explained quickly, knowing that her answer probably confused them.

"Oh… so basically whenever they weren't around, your family was the most powerful. Interesting." Julie said, trying to figure this out.

"Yup, basically." Prue replied

"Okay. So, what was magic like back then? I mean, I know there were rules and Elders and Whitelighters. But it's so different now, it's hard to understand." Melinda wondered

"Well, it's all very hard to explain. It was so complex. Now, magic is so…exposed." Prue replied, not really sure how to explain it.

**A/N: Well, there you have it… the next chapter. I'm going to write the next chapter and update it soon. Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
